Tension
by TheCreatorOfUmi
Summary: The Doctor. The Master. Need I say more? PWP. SMUT. SLASH. Has been updated and all errors have been corrected.


Hey guys! This is my first fan-fiction and I hope you enjoy it! OH! BTW this is GAY LOVE/SEX(whatever you want to call it). If your not into it please click the back button! ONWARDS! 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the non-existent plot!

Warnings: boy/boy smut,handcuffs(oh-la-la),gags

The Doctor threw his head back in pleasure as The Master licked and sucked his way down his chest,lapping an erect nipple."M-Master." The doctor moaned eagerly and bucked his hips,reaching for his cock only for his hand to be smacked away and wrists pinned above his head. The Master leaned down and stole a kiss before muttering, "Now, we can't have that can we?" The Doctor was pushed further up the bed and in a flash his wrists were cuffed securely to the headboard. A sharp gasp was elicited from The Doctor when his head was yanked up roughly by his brown locks, "If you make a sound I'll gag you"  
The Master threatened before releasing the Doctor and resuming his task, leaving hickeys down a toned chest and stomach.  
The Master let out a ghostly breath across his cock before ignoring it completely and turning his attention to the throbbing hole presented in front of him. He spread the Doctor's legs wider, ignoring the way he squeaked at the sudden movement,and lapped at the skin around it, teasing him by flickering the tip of his tongue along the edge of his hole.  
Legs twitching, the Doctor tried his best to reign in his moans but failed miserably when the Master plunged his tongue all the way inside him causing him to let out a loud yelp. The Master immediately withdrew and loomed over his pet with a hard glare,"What did I say?"he growled out before reaching into the drawer next to the bed and pulled out an assortment of items the Doctor was unable to see. Realizing his mistake the Doctor began to plead,not wanting to be gagged."I'm sorry Master! Please don't d-mmph!" He was cut of by a bright pink ball being shoved into his mouth, the straps being buckled securely behind his head. Smirking the Master procured a bottle of lube and a large vibrator, waving it in front of the Doctor's face before drizzling lube on it and pressing it to his fluttering entrance. The Doctor felt the blunt head of the plastic rub against him and he tried to speak against the gag,but the only things that came out were muffled moans and other unrecognizable sounds."So, no objections then?" The plug was then rammed into the doctor,hitting his prostate dead on procuring a muted scream. Stroking his cock the Master turned on the toy and sat back on his heels,watching as the normally put together man beneath him fell apart. The Doctor jerked wildly as the plug settled against his spot, and he tried pulling at the cuffs but they held firm.  
Nearly sobbing the only thing he could do was lose himself in the white-hot pleasure that shot through his body and buck his hips, trying in vain to get much needed friction on his aching dick. Whimpering the Doctor gazed up at the Master with watery eyes that just begged to be fucked. All the control in the Master snapped suddenly and in a flash the full feeling inside the Doctor immediately vanished, leaving him empty, but before he could utter his displeasure the Master thrust his cock into his tight channel and moaned at the buttery-soft heat that gripped his cock like a vice. The Doctor jerked violently at the sudden intrusion and glanced upward to complain but was unable to as his mouth suddenly went dry. Blond hair dampened by sweat and eyes with the pupils blown wide was the sight the Doctor saw before his vision went white as the man above him started thrusting viciously,gripping his cock and jerking.A sharp clang was heard as the Doctor became more desperate to just touch his Master. Taking pity on his childhood friend/lover the Master ripped off the gag and unlocked the handcuffs."Scream for me Doctor,  
I want to hear how much you want it." A sharp wail followed his words and the Doctor wrapped his arms around the Master's neck and began to meet his thrusts roughly, the slap of skin on skin resounding through the room. The Doctor leaned in for a kiss and wasn't disappointed when his mouth was brutally dominated and mapped out with a probing tongue. Gasping for air the Master bit into his neck harshly and then soothed the bite with his tongue."I bet you spread your legs for all your companions, didn't you?" A deep thrust and quick jerk shook the Doctor and he lost all coherent thought. "You're a little slut who will take it from anyone.I wonder if you even deserve to come." The Doctor ground down harshly, his breathing quickened by his actions and the Master's words."N'no -hng" The Master twisted his nipple roughly before sneering,"Liar. I bet you let Jack take you on this very bed." He gave a stinging salp to his bum before growling."I bet you moaned like a bitch in heat and begged for more." The Doctor was forced to meet his gaze as his chin was gripped firmly."Your MINE."  
The dominating control in those two words did it for the doctor as he let out a wild moan and came hard. His head whirled and he didn't notice as his come painted his and the Master's chests. The Master sped up his thrusts and roughly bit into the Doctor's neck harshly as he came inside him. Panting as they came down from their high, the Master noticed the mess his pet made and with a rough voice ordered.  
"Clean it up."

The Doctor immediately obeyed,lapping up the bitter fluid until they were both clean. He sighed and flopped back onto the pillows, exhaustion creeping up on him. The Doctor held his arms out stubbornly towards the Master obviously wanting to cuddle. The Master narrowed his eyes but finally relented and pulled the Doctor close,covering them both with the thick red comforter. The lights began to dim and a flood of heat rushed into the room,courtesy of the TARDIS."Thank you,Sexy." The doctor slurred out in a sleepy haze before dropping his head onto the Master's chest,ignoring his incredulous look,promptly falling asleep. The Master watched him for a bit,absentmindedly stroking the base of his spine before burying his nose in those soft locks. He inhaled deeply and fell asleep to the scent of cinnamon and copper.

Above, the TARDIS seemed to hum smugly at the sleeping Time Lords,glad they finally got past the unbearable sexual tension.

A/N So! Tell me what you thought! Did you love it,hate it,ect. Reviews are appreciated and flamers will be thrown into the void!  
Ja ne!  
~The Creator


End file.
